You Remind Me of Him
by Maria Kintobor
Summary: One-shot: Taking place during the very first "Kingdom Hearts" game, there's something about Sora that reminds Goofy of his own son, Max, from "A Goofy Movie". Read the author's note on top for more info. Rated "K" since there's no violence in this fic.


**You Remind Me of Him**

**Disclaimer:** Sora and the "Kingdom Hearts" franchise are the properties of Square Enix. Donald Duck and Goofy are copyrighted trademarks of Disney.

**Author's Note:**  
Who doesn't like the "Kingdom Hearts" games? I fell for them when I received "Chain of Memories" for my Gameboy Advance one Christmas. Unfortunately, I don't have a Playstation 2, so, I don't have the first game or its sequel. But I do have the manga of the first game and "COM" (official English version since I don't read Japanese), so, I'm not completely lost. Ever since I got "COM", I played it like crazy! And I especially like the fact that they put Disney characters in these games. Speaking of Disney characters, this fic focuses on one of them: Goofy. Now, if you've ever seen "Goof Troop", "A Goofy Movie", "An Extremely Goofy Movie", "Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas", "Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas", and/or "Disney's House of Mouse", then, you'd know that Goofy has a son… No, not Buster from those 1950's Goofy cartoons, I'm talking about Max. I never liked "Goof Troop" myself, but I did like "A Goofy Movie" since the day I first watched it at my aunt's house in Minnesota with my cousins about a few years back. I really like the bond Goofy and Max share. After all, they _are_ father and son. So, I figured I would make a reference of this in my first "KH" fic even though it's a one-shot. This takes place after Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeated Riku and head toward the Keyhole to the darkness in Hollow Bastion. In my opinion, this is a really touching fic which would seem out of character for Goofy since he's, you know, "goofy". Enjoy.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk along a long hallway in search of Kairi, Sora's friend from Destiny Islands. Sora stops for a minute and looks at Goofy.

"Say, Goofy," he says at last as Goofy stops and looks back at him, "why _did_ you protect me back there?"

Hearing this makes Donald stop and turn toward Sora.

"Well, it's like I told Riku. You've become one of my best buddies after all we've been through! Ahyuck!" was Goofy's reply.

Sora, though curious, has a serious look on his face.

He insists, "No, it's more than that. I can tell."

Both Donald and Goofy worriedly hang their heads upon hearing this.

"What's this really about?" Sora asks Goofy.

Donald looks at Sora and attempts to tell him to drop the subject in a subtle way, "Sora…"

But he curiously notices Goofy's hand touch his shoulder with a "Huh?". He looks up at Goofy who gives him a serious look and shakes his head as if to say "I'm okay with this". Then, Goofy approaches Sora as Donald looks on in concern.

"I suppose there's no use avoidin' it anymore," Goofy admits.

"Avoiding what?" asks Sora.

"Well, Sora," Goofy tells him, "you remind me of him."

"Him?" wonders Sora.

Goofy worriedly looks away from Sora and explains, "My son, Max."

Sora looks surprised upon hearing this, blurting out, "You have a son?!"

Goofy looks at Sora and goes on to explain, "He's my only offspring and I would protect him with my very life."

Sora looks concerned for Goofy.

Goofy continues, "Max and I are real close. I was always there fer him."

As Goofy explains, his voice became gentle as a smile slowly comes back to his face, but that doesn't stop his eyes from tearing up.

"We always had such fun together!" he added. "Shore, we had our share of disagreements, but we always work things out in the end. Then, when we left the castle… I almost didn't wanna leave my li'l Maxie, but the mission is important, too, and I can't betray the king. He looked so sad when it was time fer me and Donald to go, but I gave him a hug and told him I would be back soon. I don't know how long it would take, but I just know I'll go back to him. Someday."

He wipes the tears from his eyes.

"And I remind you of him how?" Sora asks him.

Goofy began, "Well, when Donald and I first arrived in Traverse Town…"

Sora happily interrupts with a giggle, "Yeah, you landed right on top of me."

Donald giggles at this, too.

Goofy lightly snickers, "Hmm. Anyway, the moment I first laid eyes on you, I could see my son inside your heart. Your determination, your endless devotion to your friends… My son has plenty of those in him, too. It doesn't matter if you have the Keyblade or not." He puts his hand on Sora's shoulder and assures him, "I'll protect you as I would my own son."

Sora replies, "Thanks, 'Dad'."

Goofy is surprised to hear Sora call him "Dad" which makes Donald laugh, but Goofy accepts this by joining in the laughter.

After he and Donald stop laughing, Goofy suggests, "Now, whaddya say we go find Kairi?"

Sora nods in determination, "Okay."

"Come on! Let's go!" Donald excitedly calls out as he rushes off ahead.

Sora giggles as he and Goofy quickly follow Donald, "Hey, wait up!"

The three friends continue the search for Kairi.

**A/N:**  
So ends my first ever "Kingdom Hearts" fic even if it is short. Hopefully, it won't be the last. So, what do you think? Leave a review to let me know, 'kay?


End file.
